<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stranded Queen by ImperfectLies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594923">A Stranded Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectLies/pseuds/ImperfectLies'>ImperfectLies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Never Hear The Sound Of Someone Calling Me Home [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Look guys..., So have fun with this, but that'll be coming in the next one, i know I promised y'all a smidgen of happiness, this is hurt comfort but without the comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:03:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectLies/pseuds/ImperfectLies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimmer has some time to think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Never Hear The Sound Of Someone Calling Me Home [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Stranded Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am sorry, this chapter kind of wrote itself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in Brightmoon, Glimmer was bleeding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened and closed her hand, trying to summon the magic of her runestone. Spluttering up blood, her lungs heaved, and her whole body fizzed with magic, shaking as she tried her hardest to teleport. She had collapsed against the back wall, and no longer had the energy to fight.</p>
<p>Her magic wasn’t working, it felt disconnected, like when she was infected by Shadow Weaver.<br/>
Everything hurt.</p>
<p>Tears streamed down her face, and she looked out the window and to the woods beyond. She had seen Melog run out the door, and could only hope they’d get the child to safety. If only she could do the same. </p>
<p>Catra...a fresh new set of tears burst out as she glanced at the magicat’s lifeless body. </p>
<p>She tried so hard…</p>
<p>Being honest with herself, Glimmer had never seen Catra so desperate, not since the war against Horde Prime all those years ago. From the moment Glimmer met Catra, she knew she was smart and an amazing fighter, but never had such raw strength been displayed. </p>
<p>Catra had fought like she was still trying to redeem herself, and in a way she was.</p>
<p>Glimmer shivered, partially from shock, and partially from remembering the chilling scream Catra had let out when...when Adora...she couldn’t bear to finish the thought.</p>
<p>Even in death, Catra and Adora were facing each other, Catra’s arm outstretched, as if to caress Adora’s face one last time. </p>
<p>She wasn’t going to look at her father again, she would rather remember his goofy comforting face as it was before.</p>
<p>And Bow…</p>
<p>Bow…</p>
<p>Glimmer wanted to sob, but she had already cried and screamed. She felt sick of it, the taste of blood and salt clouding her senses. When the monster killed Bow, a part of Glimmer’s soul died.</p>
<p>The shadow beast had caught her mid-air while teleporting, and punctured her body with its claws. She could feel the blood seeping out even now. She remembered how the beast had stared at her chillingly, before leaving the room. It was almost as if it knew she was doomed.</p>
<p>She just wished...wished that her and Bow could’ve had their happy ending. She wished she had told Bow before it was too late. That… well, it doesn’t matter anymore. </p>
<p>Glimmer was going to die, and she knew that.</p>
<p>Glimmer had the brief thought that Catra knew. It was in the way Catra fought so hard, even after Adora and Melog were gone, the way she pushed Glimmer out of the way and launched herself towards the monster… yeah...she knew.</p>
<p>She had no idea how she did, maybe it was the enhanced sense of smell magicats have, or maybe it was a mother’s instinct.</p>
<p>Nevertheless Glimmer had it all planned out, the way she was going to tell Bow they were going to have a family, how Bow would be so thrilled and pepper her with kisses, and tell her he loved her. There would be celebrations all across Brightmoon, Catra would get that adorable look on her face, Adora would smile that dorky smile, the whole kingdom would congratulate her, all of the princesses would show up, and there would be sooo many feasts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surrounded by the mangled bodies of all her friends, Glimmer envisioned her happy ending; and with that she let out her last breath, and hoped her unborn child would forgive her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ummm, so, how did you like it? Also sorry for infrequently posting, I wanted to start backlogging these. I'll be uploading weekly now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>